Silver and Gold
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: There was nothing she like to do more than spend time with him, and he was all too eager to oblige. Drabble series, MinaXKunz.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

He loved it when she snuck up on him, and she loved it when he loved the unexpected. He was a creature of habit more than anything else, and breaking his routine was her favorite pastime as of late. It was increasingly getting harder and harder to think of new ways to surprise him, however. After all, how many times would he act surprised when she appeared before him, springing into his arms to steal a kiss? Not much longer, she mused. But it certainly was fun to do.

Her musings were cut short when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Most women would find this surprising: but she merely smirked as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Fancy seeing you here," he murmured. Her body shivered as his deep baritone of a voice rang through her entire being.

"Is it?"

"Indeed. Do you need anything, milady?"

"Why as a matter of fact, I do."

She twisted around in his arms to wrap hers around his neck. Her deep blue irises met his emerald ones with a mischievous gleam.

"Perhaps you can show me…to your chambers? I often find myself getting lost looking for them in this massive place."

"Why would you need to find those, milady?"

She closed the distance between them to lay her lips upon his. He responded in kind, only deepening their contact as she entangled her fingers in his silver tresses.

When they finally did part, they both were breathless. The woman stole a glance at him once more, and with a far more husky tone than before, she spoke.

"You know why."

"Well, far be it from me to deny a lady."

In one swift motion he lifted the woman into his arms.

The woman giggled as he marched straight to his chambers, closing the door behind them.

And neither of them were seen until the next morning.

I:I:I:I:I:I

A/N: Lately drabbles have been my thing, so here is a short series of some with my favorite SenshiXShitenu couple. I don't know how long these will be, so just leaving it open for now. Enjoy and R and R!


	2. Stroll

Stroll

"What's this one?"

"A lily."

"Aaaand this one?"

"A violet."

"And…this one?"

"A rose. Should I just name every single flower as we pass it so you don't strain your voice?"

"If you'd be so kind."

He sighed exasperatedly. The golden goddess was walking slightly in front of him, skipping backwards however that was possible, and delicately touching the petals of every flower they passed to ask him what each was called. He loved having her here with him; their time together was rare at best. But at times he also grew tired of humoring her various moods. Today, was one of those days.

"Mina, perhaps we should go back inside? It looks like it's about to rain."

She looked up to the sky.

"Does rain look different on Earth? Because according to the standards of Venus your skies look like a drop won't even attempt to grace the grounds today."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Or is that your way of telling me you're sick of me, General?"

He took a step back.

"No, of course not. I merely suggested—"

"I can leave if you want me to…" she pouted with her oh-so-tantalizing lips and crossed her arms. "If I'm being a nuisance…"

"No, I didn't mean anything of the sort."

"Oh, what's this one!"

All anger forgotten, she knelt over one of the flowers. One that looked as if it were spun of gold and sunlight. The Princess' eyes glistened with joy as all of her attention was focused on the bud. Her love walked over to her, examining the flower more closely.

"A marigold. Do you like it?"

"It's my favorite," she replied dreamily. Her fingers delicately touched the petals, as if they were the most precious thing in the world.

"Then it's yours."

Unsheathing a dagger from his side, the General took the marigold by the stem and cut it from its perch with care. He held it out to the Princess of Venus, and she took it reverently. Looking to it, then him, to it, then him. And then, a truly genuine smile graced her perfect lips.

"I love you Kunzite."

"And I you, my Princess."

She tied the flower into her hair, then embraced her love without abandon.


	3. Melancholy

Melancholy

Sailor Venus stood tall and proud as her fellow Senshi stood behind her, in a united front. This would be their last stand against the Dark Kingdom, and they were determined to make it a memorable one. Their beloved Princess stayed in the middle of their formation, as was custom by now. They would protect her no matter what, Venus would make sure of it. The five stopped before a man hovering over them. As expected, Venus thought. He'd never come unprepared.

"Are you ready to surrender the Ginzishou?" the hovering man sneered. His emerald irises now a demonic shade of gray.

"Never!" one of Venus' sisters called. "We'll die before we let the Ginzishou fall into your hands!"

His eyes scanned the combatants with an analytical air. They landed on her, and stayed a bit longer than they should have.

She could have sworn she saw his eyes flicker back to the hue she was so accustomed to.

But in an instant, they returned back to their vile color. He charged his attack, as did she.

"Get her out of here!" she cried. "Now!"

Her sisters knew that tone; it was an order, not a request. Without a moment to lose, the remaining three Senshi shuffled their Princess away from the oncoming battle. All Venus heard as they moved further away, were Serenity's shouts of protestation and tears of grief. Venus closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, readying herself.

"I'm sorry, Serenity," she whispered.

Her eyes opened, no longer filled with sorrow, or grief: but with determination. She was not going to lose this fight. Unfortunately, she knew, neither was he.

She looked up at her foe one last time.

"Kunzite."

"Minako,"

She took a step back in shock.

"You do remember."

"I do. It changes nothing."

"…N-nothing?"

He held his energy attack between his hands, ready for it to strike at a moment's notice. She did the same, a beam of light poised on her fingertips, itching to hit its mark.

"Nothing," his eyes flickered to emerald once more. "I still love you, but…"

"I still must die, right?" the ghost of a smile painted her lips. "Millennia hasn't changed you a bit, my dear."

It was his turn to smirk.

"The same for you."

"I do wish that our time apart could have changed our fate, however."

"As do I, my love."

They both merely stood for moments oh so priceless to them, staring at one another, conveying their every thought, every feeling into their gazes.

The moment, was not meant to last.

In unison, the duo threw their attacks at one another. Impact was inevitable.

"No!" Her fleeing sisters cried. "Mina-chan, Mina-chan!"

Serenity tried to claw her way out of Jupiter's grasp, but it was no use.

"Mina-chan! V-chan! No…" she collapsed in the taller Senshi's arms and sobbed mercilessly.

Venus and Kunzite lay in a heap of broken limbs and battered bodies. Somehow, they had found their way into one another's arms.

"Kunzite," Sailor Venus said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Venus?" he responded in kind.

"Next time…we're reborn," she closed her eyes. This next breath was going to be her last. "I hope…we don't have to kill each other."

That half-smile he reserved only for her, in every lifetime reemerged onto his face.

"As do I Princess. As do I."

With that, her head fell onto his shoulder. No longer breathing, and yet, still so beautiful to him.

The last thing he did, was stroke her golden hair. Then, he too, fell lifeless.

I:I:I:I:I:I:

A/N: Uh, we'll just say this is some sort of AU, because in the middle of writing this I realized it doesn't line up with anything…super cannon lol. Not sure how I feel about this one, but hope you enjoy nevertheless!


	4. Modern

Modern

Minako rushed down the streets of Tokyo in its busiest hours. She ignored the angry shouts and glares she was getting, she had somewhere to be, and she was already running late! The young woman only slowed her pace when she was nearly hit by a turning car.

"Mina-chan!" a voice called from her heel. "Slow down or you'll get hurt!"

"Can't Artemis, got somewhere to be ten minutes ago!"

She darted around a corner, losing her feline friend.

"Wha?" the cat skidded to a halt. "Oh Minako, what am I going to do with you?"

She finally stopped in front of a nearly abandoned café. Pulling out her phone, she surfed its contents for a text she had received earlier. Finding it, she smiled, read it, then shoved her phone back into her pocket.

The Senshi of Love and Beauty had been through many things: Death, rebirth, death…again, but nothing was as serious as this moment, not even entrance exams were as important as what was going to happen next, if her hunch was correct.

"Well, better to face your problems with the glass brimming over I guess," she comforted herself before walking into the establishment.

As she suspected, the café was nearly empty. In fact, all who remained in the building were employees and…her eyes stopped when she saw a business man sitting at a table far into the corner, and out of view. He'd look normal to any other customer probably: people would just assume, that his silver hair was dyed. But she knew that stature, that poise, that air. It was him, she thought. But how? She braced herself for the encounter and walked over to him.

"May I join you?"

He looked up from his newspaper and nodded, then returned to his reading.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Mamoru-san."

"Hrmm."

She crossed her arms.

"Well next time you see him tell him not to give my number out to strange men."

"Am I strange?"

"You would have been if you hadn't said who you were in your text. Clever clues you dropped there."

"I do think 'Kun Zight' has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

She huffed and pinned him with a glare.

"It's exactly the same as Kunzite you goof!"

"But spelt differently."

"It's not clever, and I'm not that stupid! You could have left any number of clues that weren't so obvious!"

"True. But I thought you'd find the obvious far more humorous. I take it you didn't, from your reaction."

By now, he had his eyes right on her. Minako deflated, then started to laugh…very loudly. Even he couldn't withhold the chuckle and gleam in his eye.

The two finally quieted after some time.

Minako looked at him seriously.

"So, you're back."

"…Yes."

"The Ginzishou?"

He shook his head.

"Ah, Endymion, then."

"Yes."

"The others are back too, I take it?"

"They are."

"Hmm…" she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. He couldn't help but watch as she did so.

"Well, welcome back to the 21st century. Been a few years."

"Uh, thank you?"

She snorted.

"That look on your face is priceless."

"I…wasn't expecting that response, is all."

"It's not the one I'd like to give, but we're in a public place, so."

His face fell.

"I…see."

"Four years."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Four years ago you killed me for the second time. I've died a lot after that, but none of them hurt as much as when you did it."

His breath hitched in his throat. It's what he had expected from her, and he had deserved no less. But hearing her say it brought back fears he thought had been vanquished a long time ago. Kunzite took a deep breath and clutched his paper harder than he had been doing so before.

"Minako, I—"

"It hurt so much, because I loved you, Kunzite."

"…Loved?"

She smiled.

"I always have, and I always will. I…need time, but I will heal, and we'll be together again. Forever, hopefully. If that's alright with you," she winked.

He hid his face behind his paper so he could smile broader than he ever had before. Newly composed, he put his current shield on the table and looked at her fully.

She still looked as he remembered her: sunkissed golden hair, sparkling eyes filled with life, beautiful pale skin…and the air of a woman ready to do anything for the ones she loved. She looked older, now, then when he had last saw her, but that only added to her beauty.

"Want a picture? I can give you one."

"If you'd be so kind."

"This incarnation of you is cheeky. I like it."

"Glad you do."

Minako stifled a laugh. Kunzite looked at her questioningly.

"Rei is going to destroy Jadeite. Want to get a quick bite and head over to Hikawa Shrine to see?"

"Uh."

"Think of it as Minako bonding time?"

He stifled a laugh this time.

"Alright. Sounds fine to me."

They ordered, ate, then left. While they were walking down the street, Minako peered up at him.

"So, what's your name now?"

"Kunzite. Always Kunzite to you, Minako."


	5. Living Space

Living Space

The apartment was clean. The bookshelves were filled with books, all organized by author, date of release, and genre. The kitchen counter didn't have a speck of dust on it; in fact, it didn't even look like it had been used. The only sign of a person living there was a single coffee mug sitting next to the sink, presumably waiting to be washed. A plant next to the couch, a few magazines neatly stacked on the coffee table, a remote next to the magazines, and a pristine white door leading to what was probably an equally as neat bedroom…yes, someone did live here indeed. But who?

In answer, a key jostled the door open and in walked a tall man. He looked seemingly normal: tone body, pale skin, green eyes. If not for his head of long silver hair, he'd look like the general public. Beside him, a woman who only came up to the bottom of his shoulder: her hair equally as long as his, only golden. Her sky blue eyes scanned the apartment. She looked to her companion and quirked an eyebrow.

"This is your place?"

"Indeed it is," he placed his keys on the coffee table, next to the remote. "Would you like something to drink? I can make tea."

Her lip quirked at that statement. He sighed, hung up his coat, then said.

"Is there something wrong with me being able to make tea Minako?"

She shrugged. "I guess not. No, I take that back. There is! Since when do you make tea?"

"Since I live where making tea is common knowledge?"

She plopped on the couch and thumbed through the magazines. After she was done examining their titles, she turned on the television.

"I'm used to Kunzite in the Silver Millennium. This is all just, really weird to me. Sorry."

He had moved to the kitchen now and was readying the tea leaves for the teapot on his stove.

"Quite alright. I…find it odd, as well. Adjusting to this era has been a very interesting experience."

"Oh?" Minako turned her attention from the television program, to him. "Like what?"

"Do you take sugar or cream?"

"Both. Like what, Kunzite?"

"Would you like something to eat, as well?"

His back was turned to her as he opened the cabinets of his pantry, diverting his attention to deciding what snack to prepare for the golden goddess. She caught on to his strategy: she was the leader of the Senshi, for a reason, and was not going to fall for it. She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his waist. He tensed, then, in resignation, he turned to face her. She grinned.

"Tell me a story about how it was hard for you to adjust here silly. It doesn't have to be anything too embarrassing."

"It's all embarrassing."

"Oh, well…story swap?" she leaned into him. "I've got plenty of embarrassing stories, myself. What's life if you can't fall on your face a few times and laugh about it later?"

She motioned her delicate hands to the now steaming pot of tea on the stovetop.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Tea and tales with the Goddess of Love!"

"Is that what we're calling this?" he took her motioning hand into his and cracked his trademark half-smile.

"Yes, we are. Now get everything ready pronto!"

Minako reclaimed her hand and twirled over to the kitchenette's dining table. Her hair flourished around her, a curtain of gold that shimmered in the sunlight that beamed through the window. Kunzite thought it was one of the reincarnated Senshi's more graceful moments, until…

"Ow! Who's bright idea was it to put a wall there? Erg!"

Kunzite poured their tea and put it on the table.

"On second thought, my stories don't seem that embarrassing after all. Now which to tell…"

I:I:I:I:I:I:

A/N: I'm trying to work more on setting descriptions, so this was an exercise on doing so. It's something I always struggle with, so any advice, or critiques on this would be greatly appreciated. Also thank you so much to everyone for the reviews! I wasn't expecting so many people to view/follow/review this thing, so it really makes me happy you're all enjoying these drabbles so much.


	6. Spies

Spies

"Can you see anything?"

"No, nothing."

"Why not!? You're taller!"

"There's a tree right in front of us."

"Then look past it!"

"I'm taller than you, not the tree, Minako."

Huddled behind a large oak in the middle of the forestry of the Hikawa shrine were two of the Earth's fiercest leaders. One, the Head General of the Terran forces once upon a time. The other, the leader of the Lunarian Forces, past and present. The two usually sent their foes running for the hills upon first glance, but if their enemies saw them now…they'd probably laugh, take a picture, and walk away to show it to their fellow villains. For the sight being seen in Hikawa Shrine today, was a 19 year-old college student attempting to spy on one of her closest friends behind one of the Shrine's largest oak trees, while standing behind her slightly older love she had recently reunited with a few hours prior over lunch. She was using both Kunzite, and the tree for cover against any spies spying on her spying attempts, while failing miserably at pin-pointing her intended targets. The more human, not leafy shield she was currently using, turned to face her, and exasperated look on his face.

"It's been an hour. I believe they aren't going to have this squabble today, so why don't we go do something else."

"What? No way! I ditched class for thi—"

"You what?" he glared at her disapprovingly. She had the decency to look just a tad guilty, and turned away.

"Don't look at me like that. I…I really wanted to see what was gonna happen, ok? And it was just one of those boring general Ed classes, who needs those if you're going to be a famous Idol one day!"

"The University puts them there for a reason, Minako."

"Yeah, to be booooring," she rolled her eyes.

He took her arm and started to drag her away from their hiding place.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Taking you to your school. You aren't going to fail on my watch."

"Ack! What are you, Ami-chan mach 2?" she pulled against his hold and whined. "Just a feeeew more minutes?"

"No Minako. We're leaving no—"

The General stopped in his tracks as he spotted a blond haired man dart through the clearing they were just focused on. Minako looked over at the man too, and smirked. She looked up at Kunzite with a smug look on her face. She mouthed the words 'I told you so!' to him before refocusing on the scene unravelling before them.

The man franticly looked for another pathway to follow. His eyes darted back and forth, back and forth until he spotted something. He hastily sped down the route he had chosen to take, disappearing from view.

Shortly after the man had left, a raven-haired beauty ran into view. But this wasn't just any raven-haired beauty: It was Sailor Mars. Senshi of Passion and War. The look on her face, however, made it clear to the couple that the ladder path was on her mind. The Senshi arced her hands, as if she was holding a bow, and formed an arrow of flames, pointing it at the multitude of pathways.

"Where are you Jadeite!" she hollered. "You can run but you can't hide from me!"

She noticed the retreating couple. Narrowing her eyes, she pointed her weapon at Kunzite.

"You're back too? Great, I bet all of you are back, aren't you! That idiot Mamoru!"

"R-Rei-chan, uh—"

"And you're ok with this, aren't you!?" her voice had reached a shrill resonance by now and it was hard for Minako to not cover her ears. "Aren't you!?"

"Erm, if I say no will you not kill us?"

"Debatable!"

"Well, if I tell you where Jadeite went, can we talk about this later?"

Mars lowered her Flame Sniper to consider this option. With a nod of her head, Minako pointed to the path the blond General had fled down. Without a moment's hesitation, Sailor Mars galloped after her prey.

"Phew," Minako released the breath she was holding. "Close call."

"You do realize you just sold out one of my men?"

With her thumb and index finger, she formed a gun with her free hand.

"It's either him or us baby," she used her best Yakuza impersonation. "Gotta pick your battles and make up with them both with baked goods at a later date."

Kunzite laughed.

"You are very different from Princess Venus."

"Very different and very lovable."

"Agreed."

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Loveable enough to not take to school?"

He turned her so she was facing the street and nudged her forward. She finally gave in and began to walk with him, arm in arm.

"No, not that loveable."

Minako pouted.

"Party pooper."

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

A/N: A follow up drabble to Modern. Had way too much fun writing this one! Turned out to be a bit more of a short than a drabble, but oh wells. As always thank you for reading/reviewing!


	7. Caught

Caught

Earth was as beautiful as she imagined it would be: the plant life was so much more alive than on the Moon. The cool summer breeze blew the various floral aromas into the air and made her feel so calm and peaceful. The young maiden was quite surprised there was such a thing as a breeze on Earth, let alone flowers that had distinct smells. She was so used to that not being the case in her homeland, but welcomed these new experiences hungrily. The water tasted better, the grass felt softer, and everything just felt so much more…alive, for lack of a better term. if she could, she would live on this planet, no questions asked.

The woman sat at one of her favorite spots in the Earthen gardens: A large fountain in the shape of one of the Earth's more exotic flowers. Cool water fell from the mouth of each of its petals in gentle waterfalls of crystal, and sometimes looked like a rainbow of color when the sun caught the liquid at a certain angle. Nearby and in view, was a wall of assorted rose bushes with various, vibrant colors: red, yellow, violet, some colors she wasn't even aware existed. But she loved them, almost as much as she loved her Prince, just almost.

She sighed dreamily as her beloved sat beside her, taking her hand.

"Like it? I planted a few more a few nights ago. White ones, for you."

"Lovely," he played with her fingers. "Did you grow them with your powers?"

"Yes."

The Princess smiled warmly.

"Then they are even more lovely than I had first thought. Thank you so much, I adore the gift."

He lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it gently, then released it. She folded both her hands in her lap, and looked down.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just…Venus will come to get me soon. I wish I could stay just a bit longer."

The Prince smiled mischievously.

"Fear not Serenity. I don't think Venus will be much of a problem today," he stood, reaching for her hand. "Shall we continue our stroll?"

The girl peered up at him curiously.

"You really don't think she'll come?"

"I believe she will, but…let's just say I've placed a bit of interference in her path."

Serenity giggled then took his outstretched hand.

"Oh? I wonder what it could possibly be."

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

Further down the garden path, behind yet another wall of rose bushes another couple did their usual dance. She demanded the return of her Princess, he curtly denied. She tried to step around him, he blocked her path, and then she began to shout words that a proper lady, probably should not know. He then took her hand, and began to walk her down the garden path, her scowl evident until she found her charge and returned to the Moon. At least, that's what Princes Serenity and Prince Endymion believed to happen with their every encounter. There was only one fact, correct in this series of events: There was a lot of screaming.

"My Lord," the Venusian beauty panted. "You treat me too kindly."

His reply was to nibble at the nape of her neck. She stifled a groan.

"We really should try doing this inside one day, don't you think?"

He trailed more kisses down her collar bone.

"Is that a yes? Or a no," she giggled.

"Mmm," he kissed her full on the lips this time. "One day, perhaps."

"One day…soon?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body up against his. Placing his head on the crown of her golden head, he replied huskily.

"Your Princess will come on the next full moon. Come with her that night and I'll show you my chambers."

"Alright," she combed her hands through his fine silver hair. "I look forward to it, my Lord."

Just then, they heard rustling in the bushes being used as their cover. Without a moment's hesitation, Kunzite pushed Sailor Venus away from him. She smiled coyly as he began to re-button his shirt.

"I won't ask you again," the Senshi said a bit too loudly. "Where is Princess Serenity? We need to return to the Moon immediately!"

As his last button fastened on his uniform, the bushes opened slightly to reveal a puzzled Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. The smaller woman ran over to her friend.

"It's alright Venus! I'm here now, we can go. Stop yelling at Lord Kunzite, please."

Venus leveled a glare at the Princess who then turned her attention to anything else but the angered Senshi.

"Alright Princess, but only because you requested it. Shall we go home, now?"

Serenity nodded vigorously. She turned to face Endymion to look at him one last time, then to Kunzite.

"I'm terribly sorry," she began. "Venus is very protective of me and well, sometimes she loses her temper over it. But please accept my apology on her behalf."

"That's quite alright, milady," the General bowed. "I understand the Lady Venus' concern. I would be the same with my Prince."

Venus tapped her foot impatiently. Serenity sighed, then went to leave with her guardian. The taller blonde walked after her Princess, but not before throwing a wink at the silver-haired General.

Endymion stared at one of his dearest friends, taking in his disheveled appearance. He cracked a grin knowingly.

"I have a question for you Kunzite."

"Yes, my liege?"

It took all his willpower to restrain himself from chuckling.

"How good is the Lady Venus?"

The General turned a slight shade of crimson. The slim bit of control Endymion had been holding broke as he laughed uncontrollably. He hit Kunzite on his shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"I do believe we have much to discuss tonight, my friend. Drinks at the tavern?"

Kunzite sighed resignedly.

"Drinks at the tavern, my liege."


	8. Confrontation

Confrontation

Venus turned a corner sharply, her hair flowing in a ribbon of gold behind her. The Venus chain swished against her waist, making a clinking sound as she moved. She passed a few guards, who shouted at their fellow men to follow her. It made her move faster.

She darted her gaze around her surroundings, and found a hallway that led into Goddess knows where. But it was her only option, as she heard heavy footsteps nearby. The woman ran forward, her heels echoing, the sound bouncing around the empty space.

She reached the end of the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Made it," she panted.

"Not quite."

Sailor Venus gasped and looked for the source of the voice. She unwound her chain, brandishing it fiercely - Ready to use it at a moment's notice.

"W-who's there!?" she tried to sound brave, but it came out as more of a squeak.

A door to the side of the Senshi opened. She whipped around and maneuvered herself into a defensive stance. Her chain hung loosely in front of her, but she knew she would be ready to use it if the need arose.

The heavy steps she had heard earlier sounded once more. Shadows slowly revealed…the most beautiful man she had ever seen walked towards her. His poise and authority only added to the attractiveness of his emerald eyes and chiseled cheekbones. His hair, a long sheet of silver, accented his sharp features perfectly. Venus admired the man openly, until his blade pointed at her throat and his gaze focused on her, hard as steel.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" he asked coldly. His voice was a rich, deep affair, Venus noted. She stood as tall as she could and leveled an intimidating glare at him. At least, she hoped it was intimidating.

"I am Sailor Venus," she worked very hard at keeping her voice as level as his. "Leader of Princess Serenity's guard, and Princess in my own right."

He lowered his blade a fraction.

"Princess of Venus, I presume."

"You presume correctly," she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "I was looking for my charge when some guards decided it was a grand idea to chase me. I had to avert them somehow, didn't I?"

"You could have merely announced yourself and been escorted to the Princess."

"The Princess is not supposed to be here," her eyes narrowed. "Though, I am sure you are aware of that, Sir…?"

"Kunzite," he sheathed his blade to approach her. The man bowed to Venus curtly. "Forgive me, milady. I was alerted of an intruder and thought it would be a good idea to discover the whereabouts of said intruder. Now that I know you are no threat—"

"Pardon?" she scowled and lifted her chain dangerously. "Did you not hear I was the leader of the Senshi? I am very dangerous, Lord Kunzite."

He scanned her form appraisingly. It took all her willpower not to shiver under his gaze.

"You're no more than a child."

"I'm Sixteen!"

"Barely a woman."

Venus snarled. She whipped her chain at him, but he easily sidestepped. He attempted to hide the amusement on his face.

"Are you saying I'm not fit to be a warrior?"

Silence. Long, permeating silence. The Senshi snarled.

"You don't believe I can wage war on the battlefield?"

"No."

Her hands clenched into fists. Kunzite swore he saw flecks of gold light gathering at her fingertips. He shook his head, assuming it was a trick of the light.

"Where are your sparring grounds?"

"Pardon?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Your sparring grounds! You know, where you spar!"

"Would you…like me to escort you to them, Princess?"

She nodded her head fervently.

"If you question my abilities so openly, then you would have no problem facing me in combat to gauge whether you are correct in your claims, Sir?" she spat with venom in her voice. He smirked.

"Not at all, milady. If you wish to spar I would be too happy to oblige. Shall we?"

"Yes!"

Kunzite nodded for her to follow as he walked down the hallway. The young woman swiftly followed him, whipping her chain back and forth violently as she attempted to keep pace.

"I hope you appreciate the diversion, Endymion," he murmured.

"What!?" she barked.

"Nothing, Princess Venus. We'll be there shortly."


	9. Jealous

Jealous

I knew it! Rei-chan said I was seeing things, but I knew I saw him here, and Usagi confirmed it! Who is she? She can't be as pretty as me. Ugh, if only these stupid people would stop using the sidewalk, I could get a better look!

Scrunched behind a bench in the Juuban shopping district, Minako peered into the window of one of the shops. Well, she tried to peer into the window of the shop: The streets were busy, and people kept on walking in front of her vantage point. Some passersby even decided to sit down on the bench she was behind, in which Minako chose to scare them off promptly with a few hisses and choice words. The first few hours, she had decided it would be better to not be seen by anyone. By hour five however, she stopped caring and was now sitting on her previous hiding place, a pair of binoculars hanging around her neck, and her bag sitting next to her. The girl had just lowered the spying tool and scowled.

"I can't see anything!" she shouted. People scattered away from her outburst. "What the hell is he doing in there, and with another woman? I'll kill him again!"

The door to the shop chimed and out walked her target with THE OTHER WOMAN. Minako lifted her binoculars to get a better look at the pair and gasped.

"Ami-chan?" she balled her hands into fists. "Ami-chan!? Traitors, the both of you!" her voice had lost all its stealth and was now at a feverish shriek.

With all the poise of a feral beast, Minako stomped over to the duo who were now walking down the street. She used her binoculars to pin point their location, and ran down an alleyway to cut them off. I'll get you both for this! She thought furiously. No one betrays the Goddess of Love and gets away with it!

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

"I must thank you for putting up with me these past few days Mizuno-san. I appreciate it greatly."

"Think nothing of it. The pleasure was mine."

"You…truly believe she will like this?"

"Oh, I'm certain she will. Mina-chan loves flashy gifts."

In Crown Fruit Parlor sat two, unsuspecting victims of Minako's wrath. One, her long-term Sister-in-arms and one of her best friends Mizuno Ami. The other, her past, present, and future lover Kunzite. After a long day of shopping for said woman, the two decided to stop in the Senshi's favorite haunt to get some sustenance. Ami stirred her milk tea and looked out the window.

"May I ask you something Kunzite-san?"

"Of course."

A slight blush tinged her cheeks.

"I was just curious as to why you chose me of all people to help you pick out Mina-chans gift. I'm far from…the romantic-type. Why not ask Usagi-chan or Mako-chan? I believe either of them would have been better shopping companions these past few days?"

"I needed someone a bit more…" he thought of the proper term to use. "Practical. Zoycite speaks of how intelligent you are, and I gather that also included practicality. Usagi-hime would have also been a good choice, but I hear…she cannot keep a secret from Minako very well. I have heard the same of Kino-san."

Ami's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. She looked at Kunzite nervously.

"Z-Z-Zoycite said all that a-about me?" she stammered. Her face dipped to the table to hide behind her teacup.

Kunzite opened his mouth to respond. His words turned into something akin to a yelp as ice cold water was splashed onto the back of his head. Ami shot up and looked at his assailant. She did the impossible, and turned an even deeper shade of crimson. She ducked into the seats of the booth they were occupying.

"M-Minako-chan!?" she squeaked. The blond leveled a death glare at the smaller girl, which only made her sink lower into the booth.

"Don't you Minako-chan me you, you, boyfriend stealer!" she pointed a finger at the blunette. "Usagi-chan tells me she sees Kunzite roaming the streets with another woman, and it turns out to be you? How could you! After all we've been through together, after all the battles, all the reincarnations, all the studying you do this to me!"

Minako—"

"Don't you Minako me!" she smacked the back of Kunzite's head. "You're just as guilty! Going behind my back to be with one of my best friends!? I thought we were soul mates."

Minako stomped over to the booth to stand in front of Ami. The girl tried to make herself as invisible as possible.

"Don't you have that peacock of a boyfriend of yours to keep you company? Hands off!" she wrapped both her arms around one of Kunzite's muscular ones and forced him to scoot over in the booth.

All eyes were now on the scene in Crown: The blond huffing angrily, clinging to the taller man for dear life, and the petite Ami on the other side, now practically on the floor trying to hide herself from any and all prying eyes. Kunzite sighed.

"I thought I saw you across the street."

"You did! So you don't deny going out with Ami-chan for the past few days?"

His reply was to shove a small box at one of the hands now clamped onto him. She looked down and took it curiously, then opened it. For once, Aino Minako had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Oh," she murmured sheepishly. "It's…very pretty."

"Yes. Mizuno-san said you'd like it. I wasn't sure if your tastes in our past had carried over to the present era, so I asked Mizuno-san if she could help me purchase a gift for you."

"Ooooh. So you have no interest in Ami?"

"Need you even ask that?"

Ami squeaked from under the table. Minako chortled.

"I knew you would never betray me Kunzite-kun!" she flung her arms around his neck. "I didn't believe Usagi, not for a second!"

"Then you were sitting outside that shop for hours, because…?"

"People watching!"

The man sighed.

"Alright Minako. We'll go with that."

"OK!" she replied cheerily. "Um, I am sorry, though," she added quietly. He pecked her on the cheek.

Minako released her hold on Kunzite and adeptly dove on Ami under the table. The smaller girl shrieked – and after a brief wrestling match between the pair, reemerged and reassumed her sitting position. The crimson on her cheeks was still there, but Minako paid it no mind as she began to chatter on furiously to the other girl about her day. Ami chose to just sit there and nod along, too embarrassed from the scene earlier to do much else. When the three were done, Kunzite paid for their things and they left Crown.

"Uh I-I have to go. I'll see you both tomorrow?"

Without waiting for a reply, Ami sped down the street like a bat out of hell. Minako looked on puzzled, then up to her love.

"Some people have the weirdest quirks, don't they?"

Kunzite stared at the retreating figure of Mizuno Ami, then back to Minako. He tensed his jaw, not sure whether he should pin her with an amused glare or an irritated one. Eventually, he decided to just take her hand and nod. They walked down the street, towards her apartment.

I:I:I:I:I:I:

A/N: This one took on a life all its own, didn't it? Had no clue how to end it, so sorry if the end is sort of abrupt. After the next drabble I may be slowing down updates a bit – I wanted to catch this one up with another drabble series I am doing, and that point will be soon. So updates will probably be every other day, instead of every day. But anyway, hope you enjoy!


	10. Siren

Siren

Soft humming slowly progresses into a lilt. Pure tones filter through the air. The fierce breeze calms itself to hear the maiden's song.

It was not used to such release, such words - a language so familiar, and yet so foreign to its depths. It danced to the melody, drifting stray flower petals in its soft torrent - hoping to please the siren,

hoping to be caressed further by her song.

And so did he.

The man approached silently, urging the grass to stay quiet under his steps. It complied, to his relief, and allowed him to get closer to the beauty. He stood as still as a statue: watching the woman intently

as she swayed to the rhythm of her melody, eyes closed.

Distracted, he allowed himself to smile.

She finished and everything stood still. A few moments passed, she Stood, turned, then gasped. Her eyes widened in shock at who was before her.

"Kunzite?" she blushed. "I didn't realize you were here. May I help you with something?"

He gazed at her for a long while before responding - taking her all

in. The breeze favored them this day, it seemed, as it picked up once more to let her hair flow around her form in waves. He kneeled before her and took her hand. The woman's eyes widened at the gesture: she took a step back, her gown rustling as

she did so.

"I wasn't aware you could sing, Lady Venus."

"Oh," she hid her face behind her free hand. "I-I wasn't aware anyone

was here. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I try to sing where others can't hear me," in an uncharacteristic

bout of shyness, she lowered her head. "I...I don't think I'm very

good."

He squeezed her hand.

"Your singing is lovely, Lady Venus. I've never heard anything like it before."

She leveled her gaze with his. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she smiled.

"No one's ever told me that before, milord. Thank you."

"Would you sing something else?"

"I...really?"

He kissed the back of her hand that he was holding. Her blush deepened.

"Really. It's very calming. I find myself needing such calming

things every now and then."

Her eyes glistened brightly at the compliment. His heart skipped a

beat - he hid this well, by standing.

"Alright, I'll sing another. Let's see...ah! How about a lullaby

from my home? Venus has beautiful lullabies."

"Perfect."

She settled her skirts as she sat back down. She sang once

more, her company in rapt attention.

She sang late into the night, until both had to retire to their chambers.

That night, his sleep was haunted by lullabies.


	11. Birthday

Birthday

The conference room of the Earth Palace had finally began to empty. Earlier that day, a meeting with the council was taking place. Not for anything severe: just a general conference between the members to keep them all up to date with the happenings on of court. The simplicity of the meetings didn't make them any less taxing. It seemed no matter what scenario, nobles couldn't help but butt heads. Only two remained in the room at this point: High Prince Endymion, and his lead advisor, Kunzite. The Prince ran a hand through his raven hare and sighed.

"Finally, it's over."

"Not enjoying yourself?"

"There are more pleasurable things I'd like to be doing. What about you?"

"I'm fine as is."

Endymion stared at the silver-haired man incredulously.

"Surely you remember what day today is?"

"The monthly meeting my Lord. Should there be anything else?"

The Prince sighed exasperatedly.

"Why am I not surprised. You forget your birthday every year."

"Is that all?" Kunzite waved a hand dismissively. "That's just another day to me, my Prince. Don't worry yourself about it."

"Nonsense. You're a dear friend and I wish to celebrate your birthday in some capacity."

"I'd rather you not."

"Need I order you?"

The older man grimaced. Endymion grinned.

"Just take the rest of the day off Kunzite. Go up to your chambers. I've…prepared a gift for you."

It was Kunzite's turn to sigh. He ran a hand through his hair.

"If I do not accept it you will order me to, correct?"

"Correct. Besides, I don't think you'll want to return this gift."

"So sure I won't?"

Endymion smirked. He motioned for his General to leave the room.

"Positive. Now go open it already! I'm eager to see your reaction tomorrow."

"This must be quite a gift," Kunzite said as he left the room. "If you intend for me to use it until tomorrow morning."

Endymion simply laughed. Taking the hint, Kunzite left and ventured to his chambers.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

In the middle of General Kunzite's chambers stood a large present. It's wrappings were an odd color for the man's chambers: his rooms were filled with muted shades of greens and grays, and this package was a beacon of orange and gold warm toned hues. A large, almost comical rose red bow adorned the gift. Kunzite approached it cautiously. As if it were a bomb ready to explode, he unraveled the ribbon, then proceeded to pull the wrappings from the box. He took a step back as the box opened on its own accord.

Out sauntered a woman with long, golden hair, a ribbon the same color of the bow on the gift tied in her hair. Her gown left…very little to the imagination – a tangerine, skin tight, sleeveless number with a skirt that fanned out in a mermaid tail fashion. Sparkles of gold splashed the gown with flashes of light, and her heels were a similar color as the gown. The woman posed seductively and winked at the man, who took a few steps back at the spectacle, trying to hide his amusement.

"Happy birthday," she purred. she placed one of her perfectly manicured hands on her hip.

"How did you get in here?"

She slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"Kunzite, can't you just say thank you and ravage me already? This took a lot of planning!"

"There are very few that have access to this room, so it must've been—"

She glided over to him in an instant and kissed him soundly. She went to pull away, but he held onto her waist. He finally took in her appearance and smirked.

"Perhaps you're right," he conceded as he lifted her into his arms. She squealed. "I am asking too many questions."

"It's a shame to waste such a marvelous outfit on only a bedroom, don't you think?"

"It's just a uniform. Nothing special."

She laughed. "Not yours, mine! Shall we go to dinner first? In town. I don't think anyone would recognize me."

"I have a better idea."

"Do you?"

He spun her then placed her back on the floor. She giggled as they walked out of the room hand in hand.

"If my hunch is correct, there is a private dinner ready for the two of us in the gardens. Shall we?"

"Sounds lovely."

The two passed Endymion in the hall.

"You were right, my liege. I do enjoy my gift. Thank you for facilitating it's arrival."

Minako smiled and winked at the Prince. He chuckled.

"I had a feeling you would. Happy birthday, Kunzite."


	12. Mine

Mine

"Give it back Minako."

"Make me."

"I will if I have to!"

"You have no right to keep this from me."

"You have no right to take it from me. Now give it back."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You have no right to keep it, or take it back from me Mamoru. He was mine in life, and he will be mine in death. Keeping him from me will only make me use force to obtain him."

"Must you be so difficult? He's of no use to you that way! Just let me keep him until I can revive them all, and then—"

She opened her balled fist to show a pink stone resting in her palm. He stared at it with a pained expression on his face. The sky met the ocean as they glared at each other, equal amounts of determination in their gazes. A few moments later, he leaned against the wall and sighed.

"You'll take care of it," he asked. His voice sounded strained, barely above a whisper.

"With my life. I will protect him as he would me, I swear it."

"Very well. Since I cannot sway you, I'll let you take it. When I am ready to revive them all return it to me."

She nodded curtly, then left. The man waited until the door closed to sink to the floor, his head in his hands.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

"You shouldn't have done that to him, my love. It wasn't fair."

"It wasn't fair of him to keep you all from us for years. I am merely doing what you would do for me."

The blond walked down the street, her hand still open to reveal the gemstone. She looked down at it as if she were holding a conversation with someone, and she was: their soul bond was as strong as it had ever been, and she was conversing with the spirit inside of the stone through this bond telekinetically.

"I understand your anger, and your concern. But Endymion-sama had every right to keep us in his residence. You shouldn't have been rummaging through his things."

"You shouldn't have been in his things."

"Minako—"

"We're done with this," she said with a sense of finality. She leveled a gaze that spoke volumes to the stone as she continued. "You are mine. You will always be mine, and I will not have anyone – not even the Prince - keep you from me, beloved. You are going to stay with me until the day that you leave this prison, are we understood?"

She swore she heard a chuckle in her mind, then a resolute sigh.

"Very well. I know there is no arguing with you when you've made up your mind like this."

"Do you really not want to stay with me…?" she bit the inside of her cheek to stop her tears from spilling.

Her mind filled with so many sensations at once – guilt, sorrow – green eyes – love, so much tender love – the ghost of a kiss – and then, her thoughts were her own once more. She smiled.

"Alright then. Let's go home."

That night, she slept with a piece of Kunzite on her pillow.


	13. Guard

Guard

The parade had begun on the Planet Venus. The annual parade in which the nobility, and royal family rode through the capital to greet their townspeople with smiles and waves, and for them to shout their cries of adoration and loyalty as they passed. This activity was Princess Venus' favorite of the entire year: There was nothing she liked more, than being the center of attention. Fortunately for her, being the sole heir to the Venusian Kingdom granted her the right to always bask in said attention. Another reason this was her favorite event, was the ability to hand pick her guard to protect her during the carriage ride. And, due to the Earth in the process of becoming part of the Silver Alliance, she could hand pick Terrens to be her guards. She thought it would be a sign of good faith to not only appoint a Terren as her guard, but to appoint the best Terren General in all the land as her head guard. That, and only that, was the reason General Kunzite was chosen for this task; it had nothing to do with how handsome he was to the Princess, not one bit.

She chanced a glance at the General while she waved to the citizen's. Her eyes lit up as she was able to see his entire profile – not that she wanted to – but it was a nice sight to see – and wasn't he getting closer? She gasped as she felt his hand pulling her down forcefully so she was pinned flat to the carriage floor. She was about to shout at him, until an arrow whizzed past where her head had been.

Anarchy.

The commoners all began to shout, looking madly for whoever dared to attempt to assassinate their Princess. Venus still lay on the carriage floor in shock. She felt a familiar hand nudge her gently. She looked up and met the eyes of the man who had saved her life.

"Are you alright?" he asked more tenderly then she thought he could. It made her heart pound in her chest. She could only muster a nod as his close proximity was rendering her speechless.

"Stay here. I'll leave a guard with you."

He rode on horseback into the crowd and she could breathe again. Her eyes followed his retreating form as she sat up.

"Kunzite," she murmured reverently as her hands traced where he had touched her.

The carriage turned and started to take her back to the castle. Venus was distracted the whole while: her mind focused on emerald eyes.


	14. Alone

Alone

Kunzite sat at his dining table, nearly empty coffee cup in his hands. He looked out the window at the softly falling snow. It was the holiday season, and though he was loathed to admit it, he disliked the quiet. His Prince had offered him a place at the Tsukino residence, but he promptly refused, knowing he was still virtually a stranger to the family. The others, he begrudged, accepted invitations to Makoto's house for a large Thanksgiving dinner. Dinner – he had to think of what he was going to prepare for himself, he mused. He placed his coffee on the table and went to walk to his kitchen, when a knock on the door intercepted him. He went to the door, opened it, and peered down at the unexpected visitor.

"Can…I...come…in?" the voice strained behind a large package. "This is heavy!"

Kunzite quirked a smile and let the package in. It was placed on the couch, revealing a winded Aino Minako.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

She spun around and hugged him.

"You are my family. I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone on Thanksgiving."

"And this?" he motioned to the package.

"Oh!" she bounced out of his hold. "Mako-chan made us dinner! Will you set the table?"

Kunzite did what his love asked and got the table set for their makeshift Thanksgiving dinner. Minako unloaded each dish onto the table, and by the time the two of them were done they had a dinner fit for royalty before them. Minako dished out their food, and dug in immediately after doing so.

Kunzite chanced glances at the golden goddess in-between bites. Perhaps being alone on the holidays is something I should avoid next year, he thought.

They finished eating and Minako turned on the television to watch the influx of Christmas movies that were custom at that time of year. She curled up on the couch, and Kunzite soon joined her. She snuggled into his arms and sighed contently.

"Minako?"

Her steady, sleep-filled breathing answered him. He chuckled, then kissed her on the head.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Minako."

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

A/N: Some random holiday fluff that popped into my head XD have a great Thanksgiving, everyone!


	15. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

Minako was determined this year to get the one gift she truly wanted, and lucky for her, Tsukino Usagi was all too eager to help her fulfill her wish. She also wanted to get the same from Mamoru, but Minako decided to ignore that part: what Usagi really wanted, was to help one of her dearest friends. She nodded an affirmative to herself, then began to tell Usagi the plan.

"How does this work again Mina-chan?"

"It's simple!" she waved a piece of mistletoe in her hand. "One of us stands up there, while they walk by and when they do, we dangle this over their heads!"

"But why?"

"Usa-chan, how many times do I have to tell you? They have to kiss us under this thing! It's an old tradition, so they have to do it!"

Usagi's eyes grew wide.

"Really? No matter what?"

"No matter what," Minako smiled smugly. "If they didn't, well, they'd be breaking one of the sacred Christmas laws!"

"But I don't want Mamo-chan to get in trouble if this doesn't work!" Usagi's eyes began to fill with tears. Minako saw the incoming cry-fest and averted it as best she could.

"Nono! Not a rule they get in trouble with, just, just-it'll work! Just get him to kiss you, ok? Then I'll get Kunz-kun to kiss me and it'll be the start to a great Christmas!"

"O-ok," Usagi sniffled. "Who goes first?"

"Me!" Minako shouted a bit too eagerly. "Now climb up that banister over there, that's it, ok great, I can't see you at all! Now hold the mistletoe in view…wonderful Usa-chan! Now we play the waiting game."

Minako made herself look as nonchalant as possible with little success. She didn't have to wait long, however as she heard the sound of some footsteps nearby. She made sure her lipstick was perfect, and that her lips were all ready to pucker before poising herself on the bottom of the banister of the stairway in Usagi's house.

He turned the corner, and Minako nearly pounced on him, until she noticed the silver head she was waiting for was replaced with a black one, and ocean eyes peered down at her quizzitavely.

"Can I help you with something, Minako?"

"Uh," this wasn't according to her plan at all! She had to think fast. "Er, do you know where Usagi is?"

"No, wasn't she with you?"

"Nope! I've been looking all over for her, you seen her?"

Rustling from above could be heard, followed by shrill…noises Minako couldn't discern. The duo stood awkwardly for a few more moments, then another golden bundle fell from above and crashed on the floor. In her typical fashion, Usagi began to wail uncontrollably.

"That hurt! M-M-Mina-chan!" she launched herself at the other blond. "D-D-Don't…with him! I-I don't like this plan anymore!"

"Plan?"

"Don't kiss her, Mamo-chan!"

"Usagi!" Minako hissed. "Not now!"

"What? Why would I—"

Usagi shoved herself into Mamoru's arms, dropping the mistletoe. She kissed him fervently on the lips, to Mamoru and Minako's shock. When she stopped, she turned around and stuck her tongue at the blond beauty. Minako did so in kind.

"I wasn't going to kiss him in the first place, Usa-chan!"

"Hmph! Good!"

"Uh, let's go…get some ice cream, ok Usako?" Mamoru looked at Minako apologetically.

"Ok!" Usagi cried, all tears forgotten.

The happy couple went into the kitchen. Minako huffed.

"Last time I include you in another plan of mine!"

"Minako?"

She turned to face a bewildered Kunzite. She pinned him with a glare.

"So now you come along! What do you have to say for yourself, Mister?"

Kunzite picked up the discarded mistletoe, held it over her head and kissed her. Minako stifled a squeal.

"Uh, what was that for?"

"So you don't get any other bright ideas with this lethal weapon of yours," he tapped her on the nose with the leaf playfully. "Now would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Sure! Mamoru, Usagi, we're leaving!"

She darted to the door, not before giving Kunzite a wink. He stifled a laugh and went to say his goodbyes to the Prince and Princess, a bit less loudly.


	16. Betrayal

Betrayal

She wasn't sure which was more ironic. The fact that moments before her decision, she had been scorning him – or the fact that despite all of her declarations of loyalty and strength, when she saw him once more – when he offered her his hand, that wicked, vile hand, she took it without any hesitation. That now she sat upon a steed so white, so pure like her, as he so lovingly said, marching into battle – a battle against those who she swore to protect – from threats…from him now, she bitterly noted. And to her disgust, she knew, she knew she was on the winning side. She sighed audibly at this revelation – was she really doing the right thing?

"You seem troubled."

"I…" she looked down at her hands.

She started when a strong hand placed itself over hers. She looked up to see two emerald irises gazing down. Not with the stone gaze of the General his troops respected and feared, nor the dark tyrant that struck fear into the hearts of all – but instead, concern met her gaze. Loving, tender concern. It made her feel sick.

"I understand if you do," he said softly with more understanding than she thought he should have. "Go back, if you wish."

"But…you…" she sighed. This was foolish. She knew she could never turn back. This was her choice, he was her choice. She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, determination in her gaze.

"I do have doubts. But I do not regret this. I do not regret you. I…we, will do this, together."

A curt nod was his reply. She knew that was his way of telling her what he could not with words. He lifted his hand from hers and tucked golden strands of hair behind her ear.

They marched on.

I:I:I:I:I:

A/N: I'm baaaack! The holidays were nuts for me, and then I got a new computer which took setting up,and uh, well, life has been crazy for me lol. But I am getting back on the writing horse. I had this idea a while ago and was dying to write it – it's an AU or "What if" – what if Venus went with Kunzite when he fell to Beryl? May continue this, not sure yet. Either way hope you enjoyed this, and hope you're all having a great new year!


	17. Defeat

Defeat

Metal scraped against bear flesh. The shriek filtered through the night. Bone and blood mingled, then fell to the soiled ground. The victim fell shortly afterward. The weapon returned to its owner – a golden chain as golden as it's wielder. It wrapped around her waist, seemingly on its own accord, and the warrior surveyed the battleground.

Bodies littered the ground like rain. She had to resist the urge to pinch her nose – to block out the putrid smell of rotting flesh and iron. She held her abdomen, trying to fight off the vertigo she was beginning to feel, and walked on.

The chain whipped back and forth. It was not used to war, and now hungered for it. It searched for flesh, for bloodshed. It took all of her willpower to keep it from lashing out at comrades. It couldn't, not yet. Not anymore. The deed was done, she was not going to let it have any more power. Not today, anyway.

She found him. The pristine silver, still so crisp as she had left it. He seemed out of place amongst all the gore. She couldn't help but smile. If he was still alive, still by her side. Then it was all worth it. She had to keep telling herself that, less she went mad.

She Moved to approach him, but there was no need. He saw her and strode towards her as if he were merely walking through the gardens of some mystical castle – and perhaps, she noted, he was. This was a castle, and these bodies…well, she shook the thought from her mind. He had made his way to her by now, taking her hand.

Their eyes met in silent conversation. Is it over? Yes, it's done. No one is left. A nod, then, he gingerly led her to the steps of the now decimated capital.

Through the halls – she forced herself to not look at the fallen pillars, twisting and turning through the structure until they reached two bloodstained doors. With his free hand, he pushed it open.

She held her breath. He simply marched on, leading her to their destination. She was sat in a seat – it was heavily decorated, she thought in the haze of her mind. This was far too surreal for her to grasp. She heard him moving things, then a weight upon her head. He took her hand once more – he knelt before her this time, she thought curiously, as her gaze fell to his.

"For you."

Her free hand felt the fixture adorning her head. Her lips pursed, then she nodded.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"It suits you. As does this nation."

"I prefer brighter planets."

"Brighter planets aren't nearly as powerful, my dear."

"Beryyl—"

"Is dead," he spat. "Nothing more than a pawn. This is all for you. It always has been."

This time, she bit the inside of her cheek.

Moments passed before either of them moved. Her eyes closed. She nodded, slowly.

"I believe I like the idea of being Queen."

His lips brushed her hand. She felt him rise and take the seat next to her.

"You will be a lovely Queen."

"And you, a just King."

The victors – the Terrans, the Venusians, all gathered in the throne room and bowed to the new monarch's. She scanned the crowd in realization before a smirk graced her lips.

"Yes, I am certain I will enjoy being Queen. Let us begin our rule, Kunzite."


	18. Children

Children

Kunzite was not a man to back down from a challenge. In fact, he reveled in the thought of attacking said challenge head on, strategizing, then beating it within an inch of its life – that always showed them! Unfortunately, the formidable General could not do that to this, particular challenge. His wife wouldn't be too pleased if he approached this in the way he usually approached problems. And so, with that in mind, he crept into the small room next to their shared bedroom – a room with bright pinks, yellows and oranges littering the walls. To complement the décor, white and black cat plushies were scattered around the floor – for Minako's sake, or the occupants, he was never sure, but they were present nevertheless. In the center of the room, a white crib, above it, a mobile circled – one with all nine planets in the solar system, the sun and a crescent moon. It played a familiar song – their song, he noted with a smile – but it didn't sooth the being within. No, not friend nor foe could stop the piercing, wrenching, shrieking havoc that this "Little bundle of joy" was emitting right now. Kunzite knew, he had to stop this. Hence, his challenge for the evening. How would he stop this crying?

He crept up to the side of the crib, peering down at their child with a pensive gaze. Moments later, he picked her up.

"There, there," he attempted to sooth. "What's the matter? You haven't' had a fit like this in some time."

He checked all the usual culprits' – the baby was dry, no gas was trapped, and she didn't seem hungry…his next tactic also was ineffective. Stories wouldn't work, giving her toys wouldn't work, but General Kunzite was not so easily thwarted. He ran through any other options in his mind – there had to be something that could work, there just had to be! Nothing would stop him from-

"Sweetie?"

He sighed. The gentle foot falls heading towards him meant, that he had been defeated. In resignation, he handed the bundle to the woman when she approached. She smiled at him, took the baby, and began to rock her and coo soft affections to her. Within seconds, the child was back to sleep. He couldn't hide his expression of utter disbelief when she placed the bundle back into the crib, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. She motioned for him to leave the room with her, door closing softly behind the duo. It was then that her stifled laugh sounded through the hallways of their home.

"That look on your face! What's wrong?" she asked between laughs.

He closed one eye – what he often did when pondering something rather puzzling, then opened it again. He stared at her so confusedly that she couldn't help but take pity on her husband: She took his arm and walked him down to their room.

"How…" he finally said. "I tried everything and she wouldn't' stop. How did you do it?"

"Mother's intuition? Or maybe she's just a Mommy's girl," she smiled. "The important thing is, she's asleep. So come on back to bed, hmm?"

Her fingertips traced circles around the linens on his side of the bed. With one last defeated sigh, he sat beside her. His arms instinctually wrapped around her waist and pulled her close so he could grace the top of her head with a feather light kiss. She giggled.

"It's ok Kunzy," she cooed into his chest. "She'll be putty in your hands when she's older. Trust me."

"Is that so? Why are you so sure."

She snuggled into his side as he laid down with her still in his arms.

"Because," she replied drowsily. "Like Mother, like daughter. She was born to be a Daddy's girl."


End file.
